BOLD
by sincerely Ai
Summary: UPDATE: Chap O5 !     Maap, update-nya lama T.T  Tapi tetep RnR ya. . . XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi**-**sensei

Warnings:** AU, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, possible OOC,gaje,dsb...dsb...dsb**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**present**

_A Naruto Fanfiction:_

**BOLD © Ai**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Chap 01**

**

* * *

**

Seharusnya Naruto tahu, bahwa mencoba untuk mengikuti ajakan Sakura ke kampusnya Sasuke ini adalah salah. Tapi biar bagaimanapun menyakiti hati Sakura tidak ada dalam kamus kehidupannya. Jadi beginilah keadaanya sekarang. Dengan hati yang terasa teriris …dan ingin menangis, Naruto terpaksa melihat Sakura mendekati sosok Sasuke. Seorang cowok dengan marga Uchiha yang selalu membuat Sakura tak pernah bisa melihatnya. Bahkan bukan hanya Sakura saja. Yang naruto tahu semua gadis di konoha mencintai sosok Sasuke, atau malah terobsesi. Hanya dengan melihat wajah pantat ayam-nya (rambut-red) saja dari kejauhan para gadis tersebut dapat menjadi noseable.

Naruto tak tahu apa yang ada dalam otak para gadis itu sehingga mereka semua begitu memuja sosok bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Tapi setiap kali ia mencuri dengar apa yang dikatakan para gadis dikelasnya, sosok Uchiha bungsu tersebut adalah sosok ter-cool yang pernah ada, dan juga tampan, jenius, dan tak lupa dengan marga Uchiha dibelakang namanya, Sasuke menjadi remaja terkaya sekonoha. Mungkinkah itu yang menjadi penyebab Sakura begitu sering membicarakan sosok Sasuke padanya?.

Ini adalah kali ke-lima Sakura memaksanya untuk ikut menjadi stalking partner bungsu Uchiha, meski ia menolak tapi entah kenapa Naruto selalu tak tega untuk menyakiti Sakura. Sakura, adalah sosok gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya semenjak, ia bersekolah di konoha high school.

Love at first sight, begitulah sosok Sakura bagi Naruto. Tak terlupakan dan mungkin tak akan tergantikan.

Dengan berdalih tidak enak badan, Naruto tetap stay didalam mobil. Ia lebih memilih melihatnya dari jauh saja.

Kini sosok Sakura terlihat berjalan menjauh dari naruto untuk mendekati Uchiha bungsu yang sedang bicara dengan salah satu temannya. Di lihatnya sosok Sakura mencoba mengajak Sasuke berbicara dengan jemari tangan saling mengait. Mungkin mencoba untuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya.

Karena ini adalah kali pertama sakura akan menyatakan rasa sukanya pada sosok uchiha bungsu tersebut. Jadi, Naruto tahu betapa gugup dan takutnya sakura, takut kalo ia akan ditolak oleh bungsu uchiha, seperti setiap gadis yang pernah menyatakan rasa sukanya pada uchiha tersebut.

Jadi, apakah salah jika harapan Naruto agar sasuke menolak Sakuran itu masih ada dihatinya. Biar bagaimanapun hal tersebut menjadikan Naruto sosok yang mungkin akan diterima Sakura dihatinya. Diterima dalam hal cinta.

* * *

Sosok berambut merah, yang menjadi teman bicara sosok Uchiha bungsu tersebut kini perlahan mulai menjauh. Meninggalkan sosok Sakura untuk memulai perbincangannya dengan Uchiha.

Dilihatnya Sakura masih menunduk dan sosok Uchiha tersebut tengah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada serta menatap sakura dengan pandangan tak suka yang terlihat dari tatapan dingin yang diarahkannya pada sosok sakura yang kian menunduk dalam. Mungkinkah karena Sakura mengganggu obrolannya dengan teman rambut merahnya?.

Naruto ingin keluar dan membantu gadis yang dicintainya itu dari ancaman tatapan dingin Uchiha. Tapi apakah Sakura nanti akan senang dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Mungkin jawabannya adalah tidak. Dan kata tidak dapat berarti sakura akan marah padanya. Naruto tak mau itu terjadi.

Dengan menutup matanya, Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran jok mobil yang didudukinya.

Lama ia terdiam.

Dengan mata yang terpejam dicobanya untuk menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk melegakan hatinya yang sesak. Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Itu menyakiti hatinya…meski begitu ia tlah mencoba untuk tidak bersikap egois pada dirinya dengan mendukung apa yang dilakukan sakura, agar gadis yang dicintainya itu bahagia.

Terlalu lelah meratapi hati, terlalu miris mengasihani diri, Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Tepat pada saat itu matanya menatap pada sosok berambut merah yang melintas di depan parkir mobilnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Seolah melupakan rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakannya, Naruto kini membuka pintu mobilnya, dan berteriak lantang pada sosok berambut merah yang kini sudah sedikit menjauh dari tempat parkir mobilnya.

"GAARA….!"

Sosok berambut merah itu berhenti, ketika mendengar bahwa namanya dipanggil. Dengan membalikkan badannya ia berusaha mencari sosok yang memanggilnya dengan suara lantang tadi. Betapa kagetnya gaara meliht siapa yang memanggilnya, tapi ekspresi kaget itu hanya diperlihatkannya dalam hati. Biarpun begitu bibir sosok berambut merah itu juga menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang amat tipis kepada sosok yang memanggilnya tadi.

Dengan semangatnya, Naruto berlari kearah gaara. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari gaara, Naruto memeluk sosok berambet merah itu dengan erat. Seolah ia tak akan mau lagi melepasnya.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, teriakan Naruto tadi bukan hanya menimbulkan kekagetan dari sosok gaara.

Ada lagi satu sosok yang kaget dengan kemunculan Naruto yang tak disangka-sangka tersebut. Dan sosok itu tanpa sadar mendesiskan satu nama yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"dobe…."

TBC...

* * *

**Ai**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Hufft...ini adalah versi yang udah Aku diperbaiki. Jadi gimana?

masih banyak kesalahannya nggak?

OK. Aku pasrah. Tolong reviewnya, kalau kalian tidak keberatan...

apapun bentuk review-nya akan aku terima.

aku tak akan marah sama kalian meski review itu bentuknya FLAME

jadi...Tolong di-review ya T.T


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi**-**sensei

Warnings:** AU, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC,gaje,dsb...dsb...dsd**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

present  
**

**

* * *

**

_A Naruto Fanfiction:_

**BOLD © Ai**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Chap 02**

**

* * *

**

"huft…..,"

helaan napas keras itu terdengar dari sebuah kamar dengan nuansa orange pekat. Sang pemilik kamar, dengan nama Namikaze Naruto tersebut tengan berbaring telentang diatas ranjangnya yang berukuran King Size dengan kedua tangan yang terentang dan mata yang terpejam. Tas ransel berwarna hitam yang digunakannya untuk sekolah terlihat menyembul dari balik punggungnya.

Ini memang hari yang melelahkan bagi Naruto. Lelah hati dan juga lelah mental. Meski tadi ia sempat bertemu lagi dengan sahabat lamanya. Gaara, sosok sahabat yang lama tak dijumpainya tersebut kini telah tinggal dikonoha. Mengikuti Temari, kakaknya yang pindah tempat kerja.

Besok Ia ada janji lagi buat ketemu dengan Gaara, setelah pulang dari sekolah. Lama tak jumpa dengan Gaara, banyak yang telah berubah dari sosoknya. Tapi mungkin janji itu harus ditunda dulu. Semuanya gara-gara pantat ayam uchiha.

Yeahh…benar!

Ini semua gara-gara pantat ayam tersebut. Kemarin ketika Naruto sedang berbicara dengan sahabat lamanya, Gaara. Sakura berlari sambil menangis menuju kearah pintu gerbang kampus, meninggalkan Naruto. Sehingga mau tak mau Naruto mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Gaara dan berjanji besok Naruto akan menemuinya.

Ternyata apa yang apa yang diharapkannya terkabul. Sasuke menolak Sakura. Tapi bukan begini yang diinginkannya. Setidaknya Sakura tak akan menangis sesegukan dalam Sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Ketika Naruto bertanya ada apa, Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kata "DITOLAK". Selanjutnya ia melanjutkan tangisnya dan tak bercerita lebih lanjut. Sehingga Naruto hanya diam dan mengeram kesal.

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. Di telpon tidak diangkat.

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Naruto tidak langsung pulang kerumah. Tapi ia menuju kekediaman Haruno dulu. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

Tapi setelah sampai dikediaman Haruno, Sakura tak mau menemuinya. Dan kata ibunya, ia tak mau keluar kamar dari kemarin.

Naruto berfikir ini pasti karena kejadian kemarin. Jadi setelah memastikan bahwa Sakura memang tak mau menemuinya, Naruto pergi. Mungkin Sakura memang ingin sendiri dulu.

Meski begitu, ia tak juga pulang kerumah setelah pergi dari kediaman Haruno. Naruto memutuskan bahwa hari ini ia kan menemui sosok bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang sore, ketika Naruto melihat sosok pantat ayam tersebut berjalan kearah parkir mobilnya.

Sudah sejam yang lalu Naruto menunggu kemunculan sosok uchiha tersebut. Seakan tak ingin menyia-nyaikan waktu dan kesempatan yang dimilikinya –Karena sekarang Sasuke sendirian tanpa ada satu sosok cewek-pun yang menguntitnya-, Naruto beranjak dari bangku kantin tempatnya mengawasi Sasuke tadi.

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, Naruto mendekati mobil Audi A4 warna biru yang barusan dimasuki sosok bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk jendela depan penumpang.

"Hei,….buka-buka!," jerit Naruto tak sabar pada pintu mobil yang tertutup tersebut.

Sasuke tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia baru mau membuka kaca jendela ketika tanpa diduganya, sosok tersebut sudah membuka pintu dan menduduki kursi penumpang disampingnya.

Naruto masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal ketika bisikan lirih penuh tanda tanya itu didengarnya.

"Naruto…..?,"

Sasuke kaget, dengan apa yang barusan muncul dari bibirnya. Ini sudah kali ke-dua dalam 48 jam, bibirnya tanpa sadar memanggil nama dari pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Tapi rasa kaget itu segera disembunyikannya dibalik wajah stoic miliknya, ketika Naruto, sosok yang mersa namanya dipanggil tersebut menoleh kearahnya. Kerutan dikeningnya, yang menjadi ekspresi heran itu tercetak nyata diwajah pemilik dari tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya tersebut. Goresan yang ditorehkan olehnya sewaktu ia dan dobe-nya tersebut masih dekat. Sewaktu dobenya tersebut masih ingat dengan sosoknya.

"Kau mengenalku?,"

Mau tak mau, salah satu sudut bibir milik Sasuke terangkat, membentuk simpul tipis yang jarang diperlihatkannya dihadapan orang-orang ketika ia melihat ekspresi yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto. Tentu saja ia mengenal Naruto. Naruto adalah ...

"Kau…..tersenyum?," Naruto kembali bertanya. Ekspresi heran yang tadi muncul diwajahnya tersebut kini bertambah dengan ekspresi rasa tidak percaya. Senyum simpul milik milik Sasuke kini lenyap,

"Tidak."

Jawaban yang tidak disangka oleh Naruto. karena tadi dia mendengar sosok pantat ayam disampingnya tersebut memanggil namanya.

"Tidak? Tapi...tadi kau memanggil namaku," sekarang kepala Naruto meneleng kearah kiri, menatap Sasuke dengan rasa tidak percaya yang terlalu nyata terlihat diwajahnya

Sasuke diam.

Tak tau apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada sosok yang berada disampingnya tersebut. Karena pada kenyataanya nama Naruto keluar dari bibirnya tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Spontan begitulah istilahnya.

Naruto baru sadar mobil yang ditumpanginya ini sudah mulai berjalan keluar dari pintu gerbang Universitas Konoha, dan dia baru akan memprotes untuk menghentikannya ketika,

"Bukankah itu tertera pada baju serangam-mu?," setelah berfikir cukup lama alasan yang cukup logis itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

...

Naruto terdiam sebentar, lalu mengamati apa yang dia kenakan. Ya ampun, ternyata dia masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, dengan melihat seragam sekolahnya, Naruto ingat apa yang menjadi tujuannya menemui sasuke kekampusnya.

"Mengapa kamu menolaknya,"

"Menolaknya? Siapa?

Sasuke heran dengan nada datar yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Meski begitu ia menjawabnya dengan nada santai karena pada kenyataannya ia tak tau apa dan siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh pemuda disampingnya.

Naruto mengeram marah atas jawaban yang Sasuke berikan. Tapi ia mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya. Satu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya,

"Sakura,"

Jawaban yang diberikan Naruto begitu pendek. Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke seolah sudah mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto. Jadi ia hanya menyahutnya dengan,

"Pink,"

"Namanya Sakura," Naruto mengoreksi.

Seakan Sasuke mau peduli –karena kenyataanya Sasuke tak peduli-,

"Lantas…."

"Kau tau ... Kau menyakiti hatinya dengan penolakanmu yang kasar. Pernahkah kau merasakan bagaimana sakitnya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jadi, ...," sebelum perkataannya selesai, Sasuke langsung memotongnya,

"Enggak,"

Jawaban datar yang diucapkan dengan tatapan innocent itu seolah telah membungkam Naruto. Menciptakan suasana diam diantara keduanya

"Ughh!," Naruto mendengus kesal.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam diam. Mobilnya sudah berhenti sejak lima menit tadi, dipinggir sebuah kedai kopi. Tapi sasuke belum ingin keluar. Karena Naruto sepertinya belum juga sadar bahwa mobil yang ditumpanginya ini berhenti. Jadi Sasuke menunggu.

Kata 'Enggak' yang tadi diucapkan oleh sosok pantat ayam disampingnya tersebut,membentuk gambaran tersendiri dalam benak Naruto. Tentu saja! Kenapa Naruto harus heran dengan jawaban tersebut. Bukankan selama ini sosok pantat ayam tersebut dikelilinggi oleh cewek-cewek yang terobsesi jadi pacarnya. Jadi mana mungkin dia pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan bila semua cewek yang dikenalnya rata-rata menyatakan rasa cinta.

Entah apa yang ada dalam benak Sasuke tetapi tanpa dikomando oleh akalnya, ia menyorongkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh kearah jok mobil disampingnya, ketika didapatinya ada bau mint yang menguar mendekat kearahnya. Entah karena apa pula tubuh naruto seakan tak mau digerakkan. Naruto seakan-akan terseret dalam tatapan mata sekelam langit malam dari sosok wajah yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Pikiran Naruto seakan blank. Tanpa berkedip dibalasnya tatapan itu dengan matanya sendiri. Sosok tersebut makin lama makin mendekat kearahnya, hingga bibir keduanya sekarang semakin dekat.

Nyaris bersentuhan. yeah...Nyaris.

Lalu, tanpa Naruto duga sosok itu berbisik,

"Bukankah dengan aku menolaknya, harapanmu untuk memilikinya masih ada. Atau maksud dari kedatanganmu menemuiku, karena kau juga ingin menyatakan perasaan yang sama seperti temanmu itu kepadaku.

Bahwa kau….mencintai aku.

Kalau jawabanmu adalah Ya. Mungkin saja aku akan menerimanya,"

* * *

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ai

* * *

**

* * *

Ada yang penasaran dengan reaksi Naruto, nggak?

Kalau ada...REVIEW YA!

Kalau Enggak...TETEP REVIEW juga ...-ngarep mode oN + maksa-

Soalnya, Kalau banyak yang review-kan ntar aku jadi rada cepetan update-nya

Apalagi ne aku sudah mau libur kuliahnya. Jadi banyak waktu senggangnya

* * *

**A/N**:

Muph, mulai sekarang judul fict-nya Aku ganti. Soalnya judul yang lama agak-agak gimana gitu...

Judul fict ini sekarang **BOLD**

Biar Judulnya ganti, tapi TETEP REVIEW...yaaa


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi**-**sensei

Warnings:** AU, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC,gaje,dsb...dsb...dsd**

**

* * *

**

"…_.Kalau begitu aku menerimanya. Jadi,… Ayo kita rayakan dengan minum kopi bersama"_

_

* * *

_

**present**

_A Naruto Fanfiction:_

**BOLD © Ai**

**

* * *

**

**Chap 03**

"siallll….," Naruto marah. Sangat marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri dan tentu saa marah pada pantat ayam Uchiha sialan itu tadi.

Ditendangnya kaleng bekas soft drink yang ditemuinya di tengah jalan. Hebat benar dirinya. Setelah tadi mengejar-ngejar pantat ayam sialan. Kini ia harus berjalan kaki kembali kearah kampusnya si pantat ayam. Tentu saja ia harus mengambil kembali mobilnya yang tadi dipakainya menuju kampusnya Sasuke.

Kenapa harus berjalan. Tentu saja ini karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

Apa boleh buat, karena terlalu bersemangat melihat si pantat ayam itu keluar kelas menuju parkir mobilnya -sendiri pula- maka ia sendiri langsung mengejarnya dan melupakan tasnya yang masih berada di jok mobil sampingnya. Tas yang didalamnya terdapat dompet berserta isinya.

* * *

O.O

* * *

"Hei Naru….Kenapa baru pulang, ini sudah jam Sepuluh. Kemana saja kau ini,"

Suara keras tersebut mengagetkan Naruto yang baru saja sampai dirumah. Ini memang sudah jam Sepuluh malam. Semua lampu dirumah ini memang semuanya sudah mati. Atau mungkin saja belum menyala sejak sore tadi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Suara tadi…

Langkah yang tadinya akan dibawanya langsung kearah kamarnya tersebut kini terhenti. Tubuhnya menegang. Tas ransel yang tadi dibawanya disatu tangan kini ikut terjatuh disampig tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto memutar badannya keasal suara tadi.

Dilihatnya Bachan tengah duduk disofa. Menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam yang seperti biasanya. Tapi tatapan itu kini terasa berbeda. Mungkin karena suasana gelap yang melingkupi keduanya.

"huft…," Naruto menghela napas lega. Ransel yang tadi terjatuh tersebut diangkatnya kembali kebahunya.

"Tunggu lima belas menit lagi didapur Bachan," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Bachan-nya tadi, Naruto malah memberinya dengan pernyataan yang membuat bachan-nya kesal

" NARUTO..!" tanpa menghiraukan suara bachan-nya, Naruto tetap melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat tertunda dengan berlari menaiki tangga. Tapi dijawabnya juga teriakan tadi dengan teriakan yang tak kalah kerasnya,

" Lima menit lagi Bachan…..Didapur!" Naruto mengingatkan.

Tsunade yang tadinya mau mengejar Naruto kini sudah menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya keatas sofa. Dihelanya napas panjang-panjang.

Sudah dua tahun ini ia hidup dengan Naruto. Semuanya atas permintaan Naruto sendiri. Tentu saja dengan izin dari anak dan menantunya. Minato dan Kushina. Awalnya ia senang-senang saja dengan kehadiran Naruto dirumahnya. Sudah cukup lama ia hidup sendiri.

Dan dengan kehadiran Naruto, rumah yang dulunya sepi ini kini memang tak lagi sunyi. Tapi lama-lama Tsunade kesal juga dengan tingkah-polah cucunya tersebut. Bias-bisa keriput yang dimilikinya dapat bertambah. Di gosok-gosoknya keningnya yang tadi berkerut-kerut kesal itu.

* * *

O.O

* * *

" Hai Sakura-chan…." Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura yang baru muncul didepan pintu kelas dari tempat duduk yang biasa diduduki oleh Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap Naruto malas. Ditaruhnya tas sekolahnya diatas bangkunya.

"Hai, Naru…bukankah bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Aku lihat kakashi-sensei sudah mulai naik tangga…"Jawaban malas dari Sakura belunlah selesai tapi hal itu sudah dipotong oleh Naruto dengan teriakan panik-nya,

" Kakashi-sensei! Ya ampun aku belum menyelesaikan PR matematikaku. Sakura-chan kita bicara nanti saja yaa…sepulang sekolah…..dahhhh," teriakan itu masih terdengar dari kelas Sakura, meski yang mengucapkannya sudah tidak terlihat. Karena buru-buru berlari kearah kelasnya sendiri.

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tidak berubah sejak ia berteman dengannya.

* * *

O.O

* * *

Naruto sudah mau beranjak dari bangkunya ketika melihat Sakura berada didepan kelasnya dengan Ino disampingnya. Bel pulang memang sudah dari tadi. Tapi baru setengah jam kemudian Naruto keluar dari kelasnya. Ia baru saja selesai menjalani detensi dari Kakashi-sensei mengenai dirinya yang tidak meyelesaikan PR yang diberikannya minggu kemarin.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya untuk menyapa keduanya.

"Hai Sakura-chan. Hai ino…..Gomen karena kelamaan. Ini karena kakashi-sensei …." Naruto menyapa keduanya dengan perasaan bersalah yang terlihat nyata diwajahnya. Kalau tadi pagi Naruto yang memotong perkataan Sakura. Maka sekarang Sakura lah yang memotong perkataan dari Naruto.

"Nggak apa-apa Naruto. Tapi maaf ya ….mungkin kita bicaranya lain kali saja. Hari ini aku dan ino-pig mau berbelanja," Naruto terlihat kecewa dengan perkataan Sakura dan itu dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Sakura sendiri oleh karenanya buru-buru Sakura menambahkan,

"Maaf ya Naru…tapi, hari ini aku memang benar-benar butuh refresing. Dan Ino-pig bilang ia mau menemaniku. Jadi,…." Sakura tak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan lemas.

Narutu tersenyum. Mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia tak apa-apa meski sebenarnya ia kecewa. Mengapa Sakura-chan tidak minta ia untuk menemaninya refresing. Kenapa harus Ino, gadis yang dulunya memang sahabat Sakura tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berpisah ketika Naruto menjadi teman Sakura.

"Baiklah….kalau begitu nanti malam aku akan menelponmu. Selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu,"

Sakura dan Ino sudah menjauh dari kelasnya. Jadi dilangkahkannya kakinya kearah pintu gerbang sekolahnya untuk pulang.

Hari ini ia terpaksa tidak pakai mobil untuk kesekolahnya. Tadi malam ternyata bachan benar-benar marah padanya. Dan itu berimbas pada tersitanya kunci mobil miliknya selama seminggu ditangan Bachan-nya. Atau ia akan diadukan pada Kaasan yang mungkin akan berakibat tidak bolennya ia tinggal dengan Bachan-nya.

Pada dasarnya tsunade tidak membatasi jam malam untuk Naruto. Hanya saja, apabila Naruto ingin pulang lebih telat dari biasanya maka ia harus menelpon kerumah atau ke ponsel bachan-nya untuk member kabar. Dan ternyata kemarin Naruto lupa untuk melakukan salah satunya.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya dengan perlahan kearah pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Betapa kagetnya ia dengan apa yang dilihatnya disana.

Sasuke terlihat keren dengan kaos polo warna putih dan celana jeans hitam yang dikenakannya. Tubuhnya lerlihat santai. Dengan kedua tangan yang berada didepan dadanya, ia bersandar pada bodi mobil di bagian pintu depan mobil yang sudah pasti miliknya. Audi A4 warna biru yang terbaru. Mobil yang baru kemarin dinaikinya.

Naruto ingin marah dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Apa lagi yang ingin dilakukannya disekolah ini. Jadi tanpa sadar langkah yang tadinya santai itu kini terlihat sedikit terburu-buru. Dan langkah tersebut dengan pasti menuju kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terlihat santai, dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dari sudut pandang Sasuke jelas terlihat Naruto, orang yang jejas-jelas ditunggunya sejak tadi itu terlihat marah. Mungkin karena keajadian kemarin. Mau tak mau Sasuke jadi tersenyum mengingatnya, entah apa yang ada dibenaknya waktu itu,

* * *

…_.tanpa dikomando oleh akalnya, ia menyorongkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Naruto._

_Tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh kearah jok mobil disampingnya, ketika didapatinya ada bau mint yang menguar mendekat kearahnya. Entah karena apa pula tubuh naruto seakan tak mau digerakkan. Naruto seakan-akan terseret dalam tatapan mata sekelam langit malam dari sosok wajah yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya._

_Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Pikiran Naruto seakan blank. Tanpa berkedip dibalasnya tatapan itu dengan matanya sendiri. Sosok tersebut makin lama makin mendekat kearahnya, hingga bibir keduanya sekarang semakin dekat._

_Nyaris bersentuhan. yeah...Nyaris._

_Lalu, tanpa Naruto duga sosok itu berbisik,_

_"Bukankah dengan aku menolaknya, harapanmu untuk memilikinya masih ada. Atau maksud dari kedatanganmu menemuiku, karena kau juga ingin menyatakan perasaan yang sama seperti temanmu itu kepadaku._

_Bahwa kau….mencintai aku._

_Kalau jawabanmu adalah Ya. Mungkin saja aku akan menerimanya," _

_Naruto terlihat kaget denan apa yang didengarnya. Ia marah. Marah dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke padanya. Apa-apa itu maksudnya. Jadi untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Sasuke, direnggutnya kerah kaos yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu. Dengan mata yang memincing ditatapnya sasuke dengan kemarahan yang nyata. Mata beradu dengan mata. Hidung beradu dengan hidung. Dan mulut itu juga beradu dengan mulut._

_Kata ' __**nyaris'**__ yang tadi itu kini berulang._

_Tapi apakah akhir yang terjadi setelahnya juga akan sama? Ternyata jawabannya adalah tidak!_

_Dengan kemarahan yang nyata itulah Naruto berbisik tepat dihadapan mulut Sasuke. Sasuke yang awalnya hanya menanggapi kemarahan Narito tersebut dengan santai_

_Lagi-lagi…Entah setan dari man yang merasuk kedalam dirinya. Mungkin Ia hanya terpesona dengan gerak bibirnya saja. Maka didekatkannya mulutnya dengan mulut Naruto yang masih berdesis marah padanya. Dikecupnya bibir pemuda itu cukup lama. Lalu dilepaskannya lagi ketika hanya respon diam yang didapatnya._

_Sebenarnya Sasuke mau tertawa melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Naruto, pemuda yang baru saja diciumnya tersebut hanya menatap kosong kearahnya. Mulutnya menganga dengan tidak elitnya. _

_Inginnya, Sasuke melanjutkan lagi apa yang tadi sudah dilakukannya pada pemuda didepannya tersebut. Tapi hanya dengan melihat efek dari perbuatannya tersebut, sasuke menurungkan niatnya._

"_well….Sepertinya jawabanmu adalah Ya. Kalau begitu aku menerimanya. Jadi,… Ayo kita rayakan dengan minum kopi bersama"_

_Naruto sepertinya baru saja tersadar dari masa shock-nya ketika, Sasuke menawarinya ajakan untuk minum kopi bersama. Dan sekarang Naruto benar-benar marah. _

_Dengan meninggalkan bogem pada salah satu pipi dari pantat ayam tersebut Naruto benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian didalam mobilnya. Setelah sebelumnya Naruto juga membanting pintu mobil tersebut. Tapi emang dasarnya mobil mahal, Suara bantingan yang diharapkannya bakal terjadi tersebut hanya akan jadi mimpi saja dalam benak terliar dari Naruto.

* * *

_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini," lamunan Sasuke tentang peristiwa kemarin hilang sudah dengan kedatangan Naruto dihadapannya.

* * *

**Ai**

* * *

TBC…..lagi :p

* * *

makasihh...banget buat yang udah review kemarin. buat yang udah baca juga...makasih buat kalian :)

Sekarang aku udah beneran liburrrrrrr...tapi sayangnya gak kemana-mana :(

jadi mungkin cuma buat chap2 lanjutan dari fict ini

ayo dunk REVIEW lagi buat yang udah baca -ngarep bageddddd :p buat direview fict nya-

biar ntar jadi cepet update chap lanjutannya :p

REVIEW YAAA !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi**-**sensei

Warnings:** AU, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC,gaje,dsb...dsb...dsb**

** Terutama typo yang selalu saja ada **

**

* * *

**

Aku tahu fict-ku ini kurang panjang tapi mau bagaimana….aku terlalu malas mengetik banyak-banyak. So….Nikmati aja apa yang ada :p

* * *

**present**

_A Naruto Fanfiction:_

**BOLD © Ai**

**

* * *

**

**Chap 04**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini," lamunan Sasuke tentang peristiwa kemarin hilang sudah dengan kedatangan Naruto dihadapannya. Terlebih lagi kedatangan Naruto tersebut diikuti dengan pertanyaan bernada marah yang jelas-jelas tidak disembunyikannya. Sasuke tahu, Ia lah yang sedang diajak memuda itu bicara –tepatnya dijadikan obyek kemarahan-, tetapi Sasuke hanya diam. Pemuda raven tersebut masih juga bergeming ditempatnya semula, dengan kedua tangan yang berada didepan dadanya, dan tubuh yang bersandar pada bodi mobil di bagian pintu depan penumpang, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan khas Uchihanya.

Melihat pertanyaannya yang tidak dijawab dan dirinya malah mendapatkan balasan berupa tatapan intens dari pemuda yang semula ingin dimarahinya tersebut, mau tak mau Naruto jadi gugup juga. Terlebih lagi bagi Naruto tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan yang biasa ia terima. Perilakunya barbar-nya tadi kini berubah menjadi tindakan kikuk.

Dengan membuat mundur sedikit jaraknya dari pemuda yang sedang menatapnya tersebut, Naruto bertanya lagi, kali ini nadanya juga masih terdengar keras meski ia ragu apakah nada marah itu masih terselip didalam kalimatnya, "A….APA? Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu." Jari telunjuk milik Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. Dengan jarak yang tak ada setengah meter itu, jari yang menunjuk tersebut tepat menyentuh dada Sasuke. Tepat ditengah-tengah dada bidangnya.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Sasuke tahu ini bukanlah sentuhan pertama yang didapatkannya. Tetapi, ini adalah…..Sentuhan Dobe-nya. Untuk menutupi agar detak jantungnya yang makin menggila tersebut tidak diketahui oleh pemilik jari yang sedang menyentuhnya tersebut, digenggamnya jari tersebut dengan tangan kirinya.

Gerak jari yang awalnya refleks digerakkan Naruto kearah Sasuke untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya tadi kini berbuah pada rasa gugup itu kembali. Terlebih ketika jari tersebut digenggam dengan erat hingga jari tersebut tidak dapat lepas meski Naruto sudah menggerak-gerakkannya.

Sasuke masih bergeming dalam diam dan juga masih menggenggam jari telunjuk yang tadi menunjuknya tepat ditengah dadanya. Ia tidak melepaskan genggaman itu meski pemilik jari tersebut sudah meronta-rontakan dirinya dalam usahanya melepaskan diri –well…disini sudah jelas bahwa yang digenggam itu jari telunjuk, kan?- dari digenggamnya.

Dan Naruto tahu usahanya tersebut jelas sia-sia. Meski begitu dia tak dapat menyerah dengan memohon pada pantat ayam didepannya untuk melepaskan jarinya telunjuknya yang sedang digenggamnya kan?. jadi Naruto memilih diam. Dan juga ia balas tatapan khas Uchiha milik pantat ayam tersebut dengan tatapan tersengit miliknya.

"Masuklah…." Ajak Sasuke yang akhirnya melepas genggaman tersebut pada jari telunjuk Naruto.

Naruto cengok melihat tingkah bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke sendiri terlihat sudah berjalan melintasi bagian depan mobilnya dan kini pemuda pemilik rambut warna raven tersebut sudah duduk dikursi mengemudi. Semua tadi dilakukannya tanpa melihat reaksi dari pemuda yang tadi diajaknya masuk kedalam mobilnya tersebut. Seakan-akan Naruto mengerti dan mau melakukan ajakannya tadi.

Tampang cengok Naruto tadi kini bertambah dengan ekspresi heran. Kepalanya meneleng kearah kanan, kedua alis miliknya bertautan naik dan juga tangan kanan itu kini berada dipinggang. Ditatapnya mobil milik bungsu Uchiha tersebut dengan ketidak mengertian yang tergambar jelas diraut wajahnya.

Meski pintu dibagian penumpang tersebut tidak dikunci dari dalam, tetap saja Naruto tidak masuk-masuk juga. Sasuke menghela napas. Dobe tetap saja dobe. Jadi, dibukanya pintu bagian penumpang yang memang tidak terkunci tersebut, agar Naruto segera masuk kedalam mobil.

Sekarang Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'masuklah' yang dimaksud bungsu uchiha tadi. Naruto mengerti dan ia tetap diam ditempatnya.

Sekarang tangan kiri dari Naruto lah yang berada dipinggang. Tangan kanannya kini menunjuk Sasuke, Suara bernada marah yang tadi sempat hilang karena rasa gugupnya tersebut kini kembali tapi marah itu tidak dikeluarkannya dengan barbar seperti tadi. Marah itu kini keluar dari suara datar yang dingin,"Kau kira aku akan mengikuti perintahmu."

Sasuke diam. Tatapan yang semula mengarah lurus pada jalan didepannya tersebut kini beralih menatap Naruto. Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak akan mau mengikuti ajakannya semudah itu. Hal itu terbukti dengan menjauhnya langkah pemuda itu sekarang dari tempatnya tadi.

Narut berjalan lurus tanpa menghiraukan mobil yang berjalan pelan disampingnya. Untuk selanjutnya ia menyeberang jalan untuk sampai pada halte bus yang menjadi tujuannya untuk pulang kerumah.

Halte itu sepi. Hanya terlihat dua orang yang juga sedang menunggu bus seperti Naruto. Kedua orang itu memilih duduk sembari menunggu bus datang. Dan Naruto sendiri memilih berdiri dipinggir jalan . Hal itu dilakukannya agar ketika bus datang ia bias segera naik dan pulang. Tanpa melihat wajah menyebalkan pantat ayam yang sekarang berada didepannya. Tentu saja ia berada didalam mobilnya. Duduk dengan nyaman sambil mendengarkan entah apa dari earphone yang menyumbat telinganya.

Naruto menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. Lama benar bus itu datang kali ini. Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya dalam saku celana.

Sasuke menunggu. Itu terlihat jelas. Tapi melihat Naruto yang jelas-jelas belum juga mengikuti ajakannya tadi menimbulkan rasa ketidak-sabaran di pihaknya. Dibukanya jendela mobil bagian depan di kursi penumpang -karena pintunya sekarang sudah ditutup kembali meski tidak dikunci-.

"mau sampai kapan kau berdiri gaje disitu, Dobe?," kalimat tanya itu dilontarkan sasuke dengan sisa-sisa kesabarannya yang ternyata masih ada.

Disisi lain Naruto yang baru saja menerima panggilan baru yang bernada ejekan itu diam sejenak. Sebelum teriakan bernada marah itu terlontar dari bibirnya lagi,  
"Apa-apaan kau brengsek. Dasar pantat ayam sialan. Berani-beraninya kau memerintahku, mengikutiku dan sekarang kau ...kau TEME BRENGSEK berani-beraninya memanggilku dengan sebutan DOBE. Astaga….apa itu Dobe?," Naruto mengakhiri teriakan marahnya dengan napas terengah-engah dan nada tidak percaya di akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai menanggapi teriakan marah bercampur kesal itu. Dari sudut matanya ia terlihat dua orang gadis yang sedang berjalan santai menuju tempat parkir mobil, yang berada di dekat gerbang keluar sekolah –yang letaknya memang dekat dengan tempat pemberhentian bus, Tempat dimana Naruto sekarang sedang berdiri menunggu bus datang- dari arah samping gedung sekolah yang dapat Sasuke pastikan bahwa kedua gadis itu pasti dari arah kamar mandi kelas dua yang memang terletak diujung sebelah timur dari gedung Konoha High School.

Meskipun berada didalam mobil, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa kedua gadis tersebut. Yang satu berambut pirang pucat dengan kuciran satu yang bagi Sasuke terlihat seperti buntut kuda. Sedangkan yang satunya dikenali Sasuke sebagai gadis yang telah ditolaknya dua hari yang lalu, gadis berambut pink terang yang menjadi alasan Naruto menemuinya dikampus kemarin.

"Hei dobe. . . ?,"panggil Sasuke pada Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya mendelik marah ketika kata 'dobe' itu dengan jelas ditujukan padanya -karena Naruto tahu bahwa yang berada disekolahnya ini tinggal ia dan sasuke, orang yang tak dikenal tak masuk hitungan termasuk dua orang yang berada dibelakangnya- tapi sekarang Naruto diam, seperti menunggu kelanjutan dari apa maksud sasuke tadi memanggilnya, jadi Sasuke pun melanjutkan kalimat yang belum selesai dikeluarkannya tersebut dengan pandangan mata yang tidak lepas dari apa yang baru saja tadi dilihatnya dibalik badan Naruto.

"Masuklah. . .sepertinya temanmu sedang memperhatikan kesini. Kau tidak mau dia tahu kalau sekarang kita mau berkencan, kan?,"

Narut panik. Panik mendengar kata 'teman' yang diucapkan oleh pantat ayam didepannya, Sehingga dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan kata 'kencan' yang diucapkan oleh pantat ayam tersebut diakhir kalimatnya.

Dengan kepanikan berlebihan yang menguasai dirinya, akhirnya Naruto masuk juga kedalam mobil Sasuke. Terlebih ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu gerbang sekolahnya, sekelebat ia melihat rambut pirang Ino berada diparkiran,terhalang oleh rimbun dari sesemakan taman depan.

Meski sudah berada didalam mobil, Naruto terlihat meringkung dengan membungkukkan badannya kearah depan. Ia tak mau kalau nantinya Sakura –teman yang pastinya dimaksudkan dalam kalimat sasuke tadi- melihatnya sedang berada dekat-dekat dengan bungsu uchiha ini.

Seringaian milik sasuke yang tadi sudah lebar kini bertambah lebar. Tawa kecil bernada geli keluar dari bibirnya melihat tingkah dari dobe-nya tersebut. Dan Naruto mendelik lagi pada pantat ayam menyebalkan disebelahnya.

O.O

Sudah dua puluh menit an mobil milik bungsu Uchiha ini melaju di jalan raya. Suasana didalamnya diam mencekam. Tak ada dari keduanya yang berusaha memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Apa lagi dari pihak Naruto, Ia sudah terlalu malas bicara pada bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Terlebih tadi ketika ia mencoba berbicara agar pantat ayam menyebalkan disebelahnya ini segera menurunkanya setelah melewati halte berikutnya dari arah sekolahnya, semuanya ditanggapi dengan diam.

Naruto melirik pemuda disebelahnya ini. Telinganya masih ditutupi dengan earphonenya. Menyebalkan sekali. Apa yang dapat dilakukannya disini. Diam lagi? BOSAN!

Dikerucutkannya bibirnya. Matanya melihat apa yang ada disekitarnya. 'Ini kan kearah kampusnya dia. Mau apa dia kesini lagi. Kuliah? Tidak mungkin!', Naruto mendengus.

Sasuke udah turun dari mobilnya. Naruto masih asik sendiri dengan lamunannya tentang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh bungsu uchiha tersebut.

"Ayo." Naruto kaget ketika tiba-tiba pintu disampingnya terbuka dan pemuda uchiha tersebut memegang tangannya agar segera mengikutinya. Naruto mengikutinya saja walau dalam hati ia ngedumel tidak jelas.

Sasuke melangkah kearah kearah kampusnya. Tangannya masih memegang tangan Naruto. Ia melangkah kearah yang tak Naruto kenal dengan melewati beberapa gadis-gadis yang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran diwajahnya. Mungkin karena melihat pemuda Uchiha tersebut menggandeng tangan seseorang. Terlebih seseorang itu masih memakai seragam 'High School', terlihat dengan jelas meski blazer yang biasa dipakai sebagai luaran dari serangamnya sudah digantinya dengan jaket jeans warna orange kesayangannya.

"Ya ampun imut sekali. Dia siapa, Sasuke-kun?." Tanya salah satu dari gadis tersebut ketika Naruto dan Sasuke melinta didepannya. Sasuke tak menjawab dan melanjutkan langkahnya tetapi genggaman tangannya pada Naruto makin mengerat.

" Hoi Teme, kalau ada yang menyapa itu dijawab. Dasar nggak sopan banget jadi orang," cercah Naruto sebal melihat tingkah pemuda yang menggandengnya tersebut.

"Hn,"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendengus,' jawaban macam apa itu'

" Tunggu disini. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi," suara itu jelas-jelas sebuah perintah. Naruto diam, dan akhirnya Sasukepun memasuki ruangan yang ternyata ada tulisan 'ruangan dosen' diatas pintunya.

"Enak saja dia memerintah terus. Memangnya dia siapa? Jangan harap aku akan mengikutinya kali ini." Naruto berjalan sebal menyusuri koridor. Lurus dari tempat sasuke tadi menyuruhnya untuk tetap ditempat. Menunggu.

Naruto tak tau dia mau kemana. Tapi siapa peduli.

* * *

**Ai**

* * *

TBC….

* * *

Gaara belum muncul disini. tapi mungkin di chap depan :p

mungkin lho yaaaaaaaaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC,gaje,dsb...dsb...dsb**

**Terutama typo yang selalu saja ada **

**Maap terlalu lama update-nya T.T  
**

* * *

**present**

_A Naruto Fanfiction:_

**BOLD © Ai**

* * *

" Kyuu…." Teriak Naruto senang kepada pemuda yang ada di seberang sambungan ponselnya.

Orang –orang yang ada disekitar Naruto menoleh, dan menatap dengan tidak senang kearahnya. Tapi, siapa peduli. Naruto terlalu senang mendengar suara kakaknya lagi. Tapi tidak begitu dengan kyuubi, meski kakak Naruto ini juga senang dapat mendengar suara adiknya lagi, hal itu tidak ditunjukkannya. Dia hanya mendengus sebal mendengar teriakan adiknya.

" Dasar Baka! Berani teriak lagi, gua tutup ni telpon." Ucap Kyuu setelah teriakan Naruto, adiknya mulai tidak berdenging lagi ditelinganya.

Naruto, adiknya tetaplah orang yang sama, seperti dulu ketika Kyuu masih bisa melihatnya. Memang benar, Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Adik laki-lakinya yang selalu suka berteriak tanpa melihat tempat dimana dia berada.

Ditatapnya jam yang berada dipergelangan tangannya. Jam tiga sore. Ini adalah waktu ketika Naruto pulang dari sekolah. Meski dulu, Kyuu tidak pernah bersikap manis pada adiknya, tetapi bagi Kyuu, adiknya tetaplah orang yang paling disayanginya nomer dua. Yeah nomer dua, karena orang yang disayanginya yang paling utama sekarang adalah setan kecilnya.

"Ohh… Kyuu, Aku merindukanmu. Dimana kau sekarang? " Bisik Naruto lirih. Dikedua matanya kini mulai menggenang air mata. Ia merindukan kakaknya. Sungguh lima tahun tanpa tatap muka dan mendengar suara kakaknya merupakan hari-hari terkelam dalam hidupnya. Meskipun dulu Kyuu selalu menjahilinya, Naruto tetap saja merindukan kakaknya tersebut setelah Kyuu menggilang dari keluarganya. Sangat rindu malah. Setiap malam ia selalu memikirkan dimana kakaknya telah tinggal. Ia senang ketika kini sang kakak telah menyapanya lagi meski tanpa adanya tatap tatap muka seperti yang selalu diinginkannya ketika ia menemukan kakaknya lagi.

Kyuu terdiam. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Meskipun ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari adiknya tadi. Kyuu yakin bahwa Naruto juga tahu bahwa ia merindukannya.

"Konoha", jawab Kyuu singkat setelah tadi sempat terdiam dan menghela napas panjang.

"Konoha? Dimana tepatnya?", Naruto terlalu antusias ketika mendengar bahwa Kyuu juga berada di Konoha.

Kyuu kembali terdiam. Bimbang akan memberitahu kebenarannya atau tidak kepada adiknya itu. Dia masih belum siap untuk mengetahui respon dari adiknya tentang keadaannya sekarang. Meskipun Kyuu juga tidak akan terlalu peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto nantinya ketika kebenaran itu sudah diketahui oleh adiknya.

Pandangannya mengedar mencari setan kecilnya yang sudah hilang dari jangkauannya. Lelernya menjulur. Mencari sosok anak kecil dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang diikat seperti ekor kuda. Dalam jarak yang sudah lumayan jauh itu Kyuu dapat melihat setan kecilnya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan datar dan bosan. Badan kecilnya terlihat menyender pada tiang tinggi disampingnya.

" Kyuu….?", Naruto memanggil kakaknya itu ketika hanya diam yang lama didapatkannya sebagai balasan jawaban dari Kyuubi. Kyuu menghiraukan panggilan Naruto terhadapnya. Langkah kakinya yang lebar-lebar itu terlihat mendekati keberadaan dari sang setan kecilnya.

Tanpa memutus sammbungan telpon dengan adiknya, Kyuu menatap sang setan kecil dihadapannya dalam diam. Dengan pandangan datarnya, sang setan kecil itu melihat disekelilingnya dan menghela nafas panjang sambil memutar bola mata sekelam malamnya sebelum pandangan itu terarah pada Kyuubi. Lama. Tatapan itu begitu lama dan intens terarah pada Kyuubi. Dan Kyuubi membalasnya seperti biasa. Lalu kata- kata yang terkesan dingin itu terlontar dari bibir mungil setan kecilnya, " Aku benci suasana ramai."

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Dengan satu kalimat itu Kyuu mengakhiri sambungan telponnya dengan adiknya. Diseretnya kopor besar itu menggunakan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menggandeng tangan mungil dari setan kecilnya agar setan kecilnya itu tidak lagi menghilang dengan tiba-tiba dari jangkauannya.

" Ayo pergi."

Kini dua pasang langkah kaki itu mengarah pada pintu gerbang bandara kedatangan dikota Konoha.

* * *

Sambungan telpon itu terputus dengan tiba-tiba, meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali terenyak dari euporianya rasa senangnya setelah mendengar kembali suara Kyuubi. Kyuubi kembali menghilang. Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto tentang ucapan terakhir kakaknya.

Langkah kaki yang sudah tidak jelas arahnya itu kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong, sebelum kemudian langkah itu berbelok kearah kanan.

**Brukk…..**

Benturan itu tak dapat terhindarkan lagi. Gaara hanya dapat mengumpat kata sial dalam hati. Niat menghilang dengan cepat dari kejaran Senpai-nya mesti tertunda hanya gara-gara tabrakan konyol di belokan lorong. Mencoba berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya tadi, Gaara menatap orang yang tadi menabraknya.

"Naru….?". Ucap Gaara heran pada orang yang tadi sudah menabraknya. Ada rasa tidak percaya yang tersirat dalam kata yang tadi dikeluarkannya. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Naruto lagi dikampusnya pada saat ini. Pasalnya kemarin mereka sudah janjian akan bertemu disalah satu kafe didekat taman kota sore ini pada jam empat. Dan sekarang sudah jam empat kurang sepuluh menit.

Naruto mendongak keatas dari posisi jatuhnya tadi ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. " Apa?", dengan polosnya dia bertanya. "Eh,…Gaara?", respon Naruto bingung dengan kehadiran sosok Gaara diatasnya. Tanpa banyak bertanya Gaara mengulurkan tangannya kebawah. Mencoba untuk menawarkan bantuan. Dan Naruto merimanya.

* * *

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan dosen yang tadi dimasukinya. Berbicara dengan Orochimaru-sensei memang melelahkan. Sasuke sudah ingin keluar sedari tadi. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto terlalu lama diluar sendiri. Mungkin saja si 'Dobe' bodoh itu tidak mengindahkan apa perintahnya tadi.

Ini sudah diperkirakannya akan terjadi. Naruto tidak ada.

Sasuke menelusuri lorong tempat dimana dia menyuruh si'Dobe' tadi untuk menunggunya. Dia berjalan lurus melewati beberapa mahasiswi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja. Dia menghiraukannya, karena ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan tatapan seperti itu. Memberi glare khas Uchiha juga rasanya percuma. Jadi ia hanya mengacuhkan mereka saja.

Tanpa menghentikan jalannya, sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kesekililing. Ditelinganya masih tertempel ponsel dengan sedang digunakannya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Dobe-nya.

Hasilnya masih sama. Ponsel Naruto sedang sibuk saat ini. Entah sedang menghubungi siapa Dobe-nya itu.

Menghela nafas dengan penuh kesal, Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana jeans-nya. Sekarang ia sedang melangkah menuju ke areal tempat ia parker mobilnya tadi. Mungkin saja si'Dobe' itu sedang menunggunya disana. Karena tadi ia tidak menemukan si'Dobe' itu dimanapun tadi ia telah mencarinya.

Biar bagaimanapun si'Dobe' itu pasti menunggunya. Setidaknya menunggu untuk mengantarkannya kembali pulang. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum sendiri dengan pemikirannya yang terdegar jenius tapi sangat terlambat datangnya itu.

Dengan langkah yang lebih pasti sasuke berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya tadi ia tinggalkan.

"Tinnnnn….."

Langkah itu berhenti seketika.

Sebuah sepeda motor sport warna merah tiba-tiba melintas didepannya. Dan sekelebat sasuke melihat warna kuning yang ikut melintas bersama motor tadi. Dengan sekali lirik, Sasuke tiba-tiba berlari kearah mobilnya sambil menggumamka kata makian yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dibukanya pintu mobil dan segera dihidupkannya mobilnya.

Ia tidak mau lagi kehilangan Dobe-nya

* * *

Ai

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Ya ampun...Maapkan aku T.T**

**Aku sudah lama sekali tidak update **

**Sekalinya update ini pendek sekali :(**

**Maap ya buat yang sudah nunggu **

**terima kasih sudah mau review, nge- fav, dan juga baca fict-ku yang abal ini...XD**


End file.
